


Juramento

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Queen Shireen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma vez ela jurou matar o pai dessa menina, e ela provavelmente o teria feito caso ele não tivesse morrido antes dela ter essa chance.





	Juramento

Uma vez ela jurou matar o pai dessa menina, e ela provavelmente o teria feito caso ele não tivesse morrido antes dela ter essa chance. Ela conta isso para a menina após receber dela a oferta para fazer parte de sua Guarda Real, era a coisa honrosa a ser feita, mesmo que fosse o suficiente para garantir que a pequena Rainha lhe condenasse a morte sem por um minuto ser questionada quanto a sabedoria desta decisão. Mas ao invés disso a menina continuou a encarando por um longo tempo, ela tinha os olhos do mesmo tom dos de Renly, mas Brienne nunca viu o tipo de seriedade no seu Rei do Verão que ela achou nos olhos daquela menina, depois de um tempo ela disse :

“Obrigada”

“Pelo que ?”

“Pela sua honestidade, eu aprecio, isso é raro nesses dias”

“De nada”

“Meu pai também apreciaria”

Brienne não soube o que dizer.

“Meu pai fez um número de coisas moralmente questionáveis, mas as suas intenções eram boas, o que certamente é mais do que se pode ser dito sobre a maioria dos reis que o nosso pais já teve”

“Você realmente acha isso ?”

“Eu sei isso. Eu não sou meu pai, e tem coisas que ele fez que eu não ousaria nem contemplar, mas eu vou fazer o que for preciso para colocar o reino em ordem e isto esta fadado a desagradar um número razoável de gente, e eu não posso garantir que você não será uma delas”

“Eu entendo Vossa Graça”

“Mas de qualquer maneira, a minha oferta se mantém”

“Então eu a aceito”

“Bom, então Sor Justin me de a sua espada, e Brienne se ajoelhe por favor”

Brienne o fez, e pode sentir a espada encostando em seu ombro.

“Qual é a sua fé ?”

“Os sete”

“Certo. Em nome do pai eu te ordeno a ser justa. Em nome da donzela eu te ordeno a proteger todas as mulheres. Em nome da mãe eu te ordeno a defender os jovens e inocentes. Em nome do guerreiro eu te ordeno a ser corajosa. E em nome dos Sete Reinos eu te peço para me proteger, defender o meu nome e a minha honra, guardar os meus segredos, e me dar conselho quando for necessário. Você aceita isso ?”

“Sim, Vossa Graça”

“Bom” Shireen disse colocando a capa branca ao redor dos ombros de Brienne “Se levante agora Sor Brienne de Tarth como a Senhora comandante da Guarda Real”


End file.
